


Forest Reflection

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Rio, Reflection, Self-Reflection, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Rio Birthday 2020While on a walk, Rio reflects on his journey with Argonavis.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Forest Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, and happy Halloween (and happy November if you're already there)!
> 
> With Rio's birthday coming up, one of the servers I'm in decided to a fan submission contest for him – and this is my entry! It's a bit shorter this time as there was a 500-word limit ^^;
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it! As always, comments are appreciated!

The quiet breeze whistled in Rio’s ears as he ambled through towering trees, his gaze flitting between the treetops. All was peaceful, with birds twittering in the branches overhead and the gentle rush of the river nearby. It was a perfect place to walk and reflect.

Rio smiled and he raised his head towards the sun, letting his mind wander. Memories flashed through his mind’s eye – his first meeting with Ren, Yuto, and Wataru, writing the lyrics for _Goal Line,_ performing with the rest of Argonavis in Submariner, the battle of the bands with GYROAXIA, and at the Destiny Rock Festival. They had come so far in a blink of an eye – at times, it almost felt like a dream. And now here they were, headed to Tokyo to participate in the Live Royale Festival – their first and last chance of making themselves known to the world.

If he had to be honest, Rio was anxious. Argonavis’s entire future rode on this competition, after all. They were going to dedicate everything they had to it – if they won, they would win the chance to go overseas, where their journey would take them even beyond Japan, to the rest of the world. But what if they lost?

Almost immediately Rio recoiled and shook the thoughts from his mind. There was no use in worrying about the future – time and time again Argonavis proved they could overcome any challenge as long as they were together, and this was no different. All he had to do was have faith in them – and in himself.

Rio perked up as he came to a clearing in the trees. There ahead of him was a picturesque view of Hakodate Mountain, its snow-capped peak standing out against the azure sky. He glanced around him, a small smile flitting across his face as his gaze caught the red and orange leaves rustling in the breeze like heatless magma. Soon the ground would be covered in a thick layer of snow, the sky overcast with clouds. Winter was coming – and along with it, the next step in their journey.

For a long moment Rio’s gaze lingered on the scenery in front of him, the first hints of longing seeping in. This would be the last time he’d see such a sight. As excited as he was to start this journey with his friends at his side, he knew he was going to miss the familiarity of home too.

A familiar voice caused Rio to perk up. Turning, he smiled as he saw the rest of Argonavis nearing him, waving excitedly. Rio’s heart fluttered as he waved back and waited for them to join him.

Together the five gazed contentedly out over the view, a bittersweetness lingering in the air. The winds of change blew, calling to them with a silent, yet compelling voice.

Together, the five would set sail on those winds, riding upon the vast blue sea to a new journey.


End file.
